


迷宫

by sinsewengu



Series: 上瘾 [3]
Category: LPL - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 05:32:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17616437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinsewengu/pseuds/sinsewengu
Summary: ※三禁，我流ABO，PWP。





	迷宫

王柳羿睡得不安稳，总觉得自己在一个偌大复杂的迷宫里摸黑前行，好不容易走到了标有出口的牌子前面，却发现那出口是被封死的。强烈的窒息感让他从睡梦中醒来，他将手掌贴在胸口，心脏跳动地很快。喻文波不在房间里，离易感期的下一次发情约莫还有一段时间。

 

他有些烦躁地爬回到他自己的床上，去摸枕头下面的手机，还没等他打开微博，喻文波的电话就已经打过来了。

 

“蓝哥你要酸菜粉丝包还是紫薯芋头包啊，豆浆甜的可以吧，这店里只有甜豆浆。”

 

王柳羿被他的两个选项逗笑了：“有没有正常一点的？这两个感觉都很奇怪啊，没有红豆沙馅的吗？”

 

喻文波插科打诨：“有喻文波馅的你要伐？不逗你了哈……老板一个红豆沙馅的，一个咖喱鸡肉馅的，再要两个甜豆浆，打包……蓝哥我马上回去啊，你等等我。”

 

“好。”

 

王柳羿挂了电话，感觉方才想开微博看看的气氛也消失了，他把手机重新塞回枕头下面，视线在自己的床和房间另一边的喻文波的床之间犹豫了一下，一边碎碎念着“不是因为我不睡我自己的床，只是因为杰克的床比较暖和，大冬天的，是个人都会选暖和一点的”，一边光着脚三两步把自己又塞回了他几分钟前还呆着的被窝里。

 

不知道是不是因为清洗标记的副作用，王柳羿变得比以前还要更怕冷，上海不像北方那样有暖气，房间里面空调开整夜的话，早晨起来喉咙会难受地连话都说不出来，喻文波提议让他平日里也跟他睡一块儿。Alpha的身体的确不像Omega那样体寒，喻文波大多时候都像个小火炉。

 

喻文波在电话里说的那句“你等等我”其实很耳熟，他们认识之后不久，他去打了TGA，那时候喻文波就叫他等等他，他那时候还不知道喻文波让他等什么，后来他签了IG之后在基地见到喻文波的人，才知道他的等是这个意思。喻文波年龄不到没法上场，王柳羿只能辅助Marge和West比赛，那天晚上喻文波在他按灭了房间的灯准备睡觉的时候是怎么说的来着。

 

——蓝哥，你等等我。

 

喻文波比他年纪小，他们要站在一起，必然有一方要等待，好在他等得起，喻文波也没有让他白等。他终于等来他的少年，作为回礼，少年送了他一场盛大的金色雨。

 

王柳羿躺在温暖的被窝里眯起眼睛，他有些昏昏欲睡，同时又觉得自己身上信息素的浓度好像又骤然飙升，似乎马上就要迎来第二波的发情热。王柳羿想，他等喻文波了这么久，却始终没有信心能等得到喻文波真的喜欢上他。

 

 

红豆沙的包子没有来得及被吃掉，放在桌子上，注定迎来凉透后再被加热的结局。喻文波回到房间里的时候，王柳羿显然已经进入易感期的第二次发情热了，他将装着早点的塑料袋扔到了他们房间里的桌子上，把外套脱下来，短暂地思索后放在了王柳羿的床上。喻文波注意到王柳羿的被子上有明显的褶皱，应该是对方在起床后坐到这儿来过，可后来还是选择了回到他的床上。

 

就好像他有时候会产生一种王柳羿要从他身边跑走的不安预感，而他也的确做出过那样的暗示，最终却还是会回到他身边来。

 

Omega的信息素仿佛加了蜂蜜，王柳羿整个人都散发着甜腻的味道，他凑上来吻他的唇瓣，小声嘀咕着，抱怨他刚从外面回来身上好冰，连嘴唇都是冰的。

 

“这怎么能怪我呢蓝哥，我这不是去给你买早饭的么。”

 

要知道他可是个平日里不睡到下午不起床的人，大清早出去买早饭，冬天的上海天寒地冻地，才刚回来，怎么可能一下子就热起来。

 

——而后，喻文波就感觉到什么叫做打脸了。

 

王柳羿细长的手指将他耳侧的头发别到后面去，Omega炽热的身体柔软地攀上来，唇瓣在他的耳朵尖上印上了一个温温柔柔的亲吻。

 

好热。

 

 

他的辅助向来温润如玉，在床上自然也不会弄出大动静来，喘息是轻浅的，像用柔软的羽毛缓慢地拂过皮肤一样，痒得很。

 

喻文波的手指衔着王柳羿的乳尖，那一小点粉嫩缀在过分白皙的皮肤间，刺眼得很，想不注意到都不行。他低下头去亲吻他的乳尖，听到王柳羿的声音霎时变得有些尖锐，好像是猫咪被压到尾巴时的呼救似的。

 

“喻文波……”可是吐出的字句却并不是求饶，而是简简单单叫他的名字，也不知道是在撒娇还是在渴求。

 

真是败给他了。喻文波想。他将手里的塑料包装拆开，一边又在回忆上一次补货之后囤在抽屉里的套还剩下几个，够不够熬过王柳羿这一次的易感期。

 

他的手指从王柳羿的胸口下滑，勾勒小腹皮肤的线条，继续向下，赖以生存的手指摩擦过男人敏感的部位。他的性器抵住王柳羿已经在无声叫嚣着“快进来”的穴口。

 

可他又突然产生了一些坏心眼的想法。这种想法自然是不可能让王柳羿知道的，喻文波只是兀自抿起嘴唇笑。他这样笑起来的时候透着几分少年独有的邪气，恰巧又是王柳羿最喜欢的模样。

 

“蓝哥，这最后一个套了，你忍着点。”

 

他看到王柳羿充满水汽的眼睛眨了眨，在反应过来他说的话之后象征性地挣扎了一下，本能是难耐的，但他拼了命的压制下来，皱着眉头问：“你想说什么？”

 

喻文波蓦然就有些后悔了，他直觉如果现在再逗王柳羿，搞不好到嘴边的肉就跑了。他蓝哥在被他标记完的几个小时内都能毅然决然直接去洗掉标记，还真的有可能做得出来这种事。

 

“……没，我开玩笑的。”他摇了摇头，手指转而扣住王柳羿的腰侧，将性器插入Omega的穴腔里去。

 

王柳羿显然没有完全安下心来，他的身体在他说完那句话后就僵硬了不少，后穴也紧绷着，意图强烈地推阻着他的进入，可最后还是输给欲望的不满，缓慢地容纳了Alpha的进入。

 

王柳羿小声地喘叫了几下，抓着喻文波的枕头的边缘，皱着眉头说：“嗯……你别跟我……开这种玩笑。”

 

喻文波半天没吱声。

 

王柳羿只能有问了一遍：“……听到没有？”

 

喻文波张了张嘴唇，好像想辩解什么，但最后还是放弃了，语速很快地嘟囔了一句“做完再说”，就没有再给王柳羿回话的机会。

 

出口的全是呻吟，王柳羿是不愿意再说话了。

 

 

给这小狼崽憋急了可不行，王柳羿得为他后颈的命运深思熟虑。

 

毕竟他可不想再洗一次标记。

 

 

迷宫 END

 

当然还有后续XD


End file.
